Por el bien de nosotros
by Lin Welt
Summary: Rin y Len llevan años ocultando su relación. Lo han sabido sobrellevar y están dispuestos a huir juntos. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si alguien los llegase a descubrir? /Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid./


_Vocaloid no me pertenece (que más quisiera). Todo sus derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid._

* * *

 **Por el bien de nosotros**

* * *

—Podríamos huir, ya sabes, a Estados Unidos o algo así.

—¿Y hacer qué? ¿Pagar el boleto cómo? No sobreviviríamos de ninguna forma —dijo Rin volteando hacia otro lado—. A parte, es ilegal, somos menores de edad.

—Entonces, esperemos a ser mayores de edad. Trabajemos mientras tanto, ahorremos dinero, planeemos la huida —dijo desesperadamente Len—. Si lo intentamos, podemos lograrlo.

—¿Y romperle el corazón a mamá y a papá? ¿Y a nuestros hermanos? ¿Y qué hay de la gente? ¿Qué van a decir de nosotros?

—Por el amos de Dios, Rin. Basta. ¿Qué importa lo que piense la maldita gente? Y si no quieres que nuestros padres lo sepan, entonces digámosles que queremos ir a la universidad en Estados Unidos, o en China o en el mar o dónde quieras. Así nos apoyarían y nos darían dinero y podríamos vivir juntos y si nos visitan, no tienen que saber nada, podemos fingir.

—¿Y fingir para siempre? ¿Con todo el mundo? ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? —gritó ella incorporándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos.

—Rin, sé que es frustrante pero estoy intentado de todas las maneras posibles estar el resto de mis días contigo y tú no estás ayudando. Si lo que quieres es que esto acabe ¡bien! Pero dímelo de una buena vez porque no quiero pasar dos años planeando huir y ser feliz contigo cuando tú no quieres hacer lo mismo —el corazón se le hacía añicos mientras decía esas palabras—. Quiero que seas feliz y si no es conmigo, está bien, pero por favor, dime que quieres porque no lo sé.

—¿Tú me dejarías? Si esto se pone mal, si todo se sabe, ¿me dejarías? —preguntó Rin, dándole una vuelta drástica a la conversación.

—No, Rin, jamás. Nunca te dejaría si no es eso lo quieres.

—Entonces no lo hagas porque no es lo quiero, es solo que no quiero hacerle daño a la gente mientras yo soy feliz —pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices juntos y ya?

—No le hacemos daña a nadie con nuestro amor. La gente se lo hace a sí mismos al tratar de impedirnos estar juntos. No te culpes, no eres la causante de todo esto —Len le dio un beso en la frente—. Sí quieres huir conmigo y luchar por esto, dímelo, porque yo lo haré.

Rin suspiró y se secó las lágrimas.

—Yo también —respondió sonriendo.

Entonces Len la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Acarició su desnuda espalda y jugueteó con su cabello. Cubrió su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo y, una noche más, se fundieron el uno con el otro.

* * *

Esa tarde, Rin llegó temprano de la escuela. Aunque no tan temprano como para regresar con Len porque él no tomaba clases extracurriculares y ella sí. Bueno, no se puede todo en esta vida.

Entró por la puerta delantera y subió a su habitación, dejó todas sus cosas sobre la cama y, cautelosamente, se acercó a la recamara de su hermano. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y lo encontró recostado en la cama oyendo música con los ojos cerrados.

Rin se quitó el suéter y los zapatos y deshizo el nudo de la corbata y, como una sombra, saltó del suelo y cayó sobre las caderas de Len.

Él abrió los ojos como platos.

—Hola, cielo —susurró sensualmente Rin.

—Hola, hermosa —respondió él poniendo las manos en los muslos de su hermana.

Rin se inclinó para besarlo y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua. Len le desabrochó la camisa y le metió las manos debajo de la falda. Al poco rato, ambos estaban solo en ropa interior. Rin con los tirantes del sostén caídos y Len con los boxers a medio sacar.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres alguna vez? —dijo él mientras la besaba.

—¿Y yo te he dicho cuánto te amo?

Len la tomó de la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama poniéndose él encima de ella. Le sacó la poca ropa que le quedaba e hizo lo mismo consigo mismo. Los cubrió a ambos con las sábanas y estuvieron así por al menos media hora.

Hasta que el fin apareció en la puerta.

—Len, dice mam… —y luego el grito. Un grito de sorpresa proveniente de su hermana mayor Lily al ver a Len haciendo _eso_ con una mujer en su propia casa. Y luego el segundo grito de anonación al ver _quién_ era la mujer—. Ustedes dos, ¿me pueden explicar qué mierdas está pasando aquí?

* * *

Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente sentada en un sillón de la sala. Lloraba como si le acabaran de decir que uno de sus hijos había muerto y, probablemente, para ella así era. Len no podía culparla.

—¿En qué hemos fallado? Dios mío —gritó su padre a nadie en realidad—. Saben que eso está mal, ¿cierto? ¿Quién los motivó a hacer una porquería de tal magnitud?

—Nadie, nadie nos motivó. Nosotros… lo descubrimos —respondió Rin, con esa expresión de seriedad terrorífica que había adquirido desde que los habían descubierto.

—Nos amamos, es un amor real….

—¿Amor? ¡¿AMOR?! ¿Llamas amor a eso? ¿A una enfermedad? ¿Desde hace cuánto lo hacen? —vociferó su padre interrumpiendo a Len, rojo como un tomate.

—Cinco años —respondió Rin, mirando la pared como en shock.

—¿Cinco años? —eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba su madre en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí.

—Malditos enfermos —dijo su padre mirándolos con repugnancia—. No tendré hijos así. Son un pésimo ejemplo para sus hermanos y el mundo entero —se sentó en un sillón y apoyó los codos en los muslos—. Len, empezarás a ir a una escuela militar y Rin, te irás a un internado religioso en Irlanda.

—Yo no hablo irlandés —respondió Rin, sin expresión alguna en la cara o matiz en la voz. Len la miró con preocupación.

—Pero sí inglés y con eso basta —sentenció su padre levantándose del sillón—. Quiero que vayan a sus habitaciones y hagan las maletas. Empaquen todo, no volverán en un largo tiempo.

* * *

Esa noche, su padre cerró con llave las puertas y las ventanas del cuarto de los mellizos. Pero Len era más astuto y logró abrir su ventana, saltar al balcón, luego al balcón de Rin, abrir su ventana y entrar en su habitación.

—Rin, despierta —dijo zarandeándola. Enseguida ella abrió los ojos, por lo que él dedujo que en realidad no había estado dormida.

—Vete, Len, nos meterás en problemas —respondió ella. Igual de inexpresiva.

—Sé que esto te ha afectado tanto como a mí, cielo, pero hay que ser fuertes —dijo acariciando su rostro—. Escucha. Ya investigué, los vuelos para la escuela militar y el internado son en una semana, así que nos da tiempo. Empaca lo necesario para mañana por la noche. Tengo las tarjetas de banco de papá y me sé su clave. Mañana sacaré tanto dinero como pueda y compraré dos boletos de avión a Canadá. Ya he visto los horarios. Jamás sabrán que estamos ahí. Trabajaré y mientras viviremos del dinero que saque de las cuentas —sonrió—. Vamos a lograrlo, estaremos juntos para siempre.

—No, Len, se acabó. Nos atraparon, es todo, no hay más.

—Claro que lo hay, Rin… —pero antes de que completara la frase se oyeron voces al otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Rin! ¿Estas despierta? —Len saltó ante la voz de su padre.

—Me voy, cielo —susurró—. Empaca tus cosas, mañana seremos libres —y se fue sin esperar respuesta. Pues estaba seguro de saber cuál era.

Pero, a lo mejor, debió haber esperado.

* * *

La madre de los Kagamine no dejaba de vigilarlos. Ese día no habían ido a la escuela y Len solo había salido a sacar el dinero del banco y comprar los boletos de avión. Aunque su madre pensaba que había ido a correr.

Ahora estaba sentado viendo la tele y su madre estaba a lado de él. Rin no había salido en todo el día y parecía que no tenía ganas de salir. Pero Len sabía lo que les aguardaba, así que eso no le preocupó.

Por lo que cuando entró desde la ventana al cuarto de su hermana a las diez de la noche para huir con ella y se encontró únicamente con un trozo de papel en la cama, vaya que se sorprendió.

Era una hoja amarilla que tenía escrito algo en tinta naranja con una caligrafía perfecta.

 _Sé que estás confundido y probablemente vas a culpar a nuestro padre pero, Len, él no tiene la culpa. La tengo yo por ser una cobarde y no luchar por lo que más amo: tú. Pero no puedo, no más. No soporto verte sufrir y nunca podré hacerlo. No aguanto que no podamos estar juntos libremente. Vivir escondiéndose no es vivir._

 _Dios sabe que tú eres lo único bueno que he tenido en la vida y por eso me voy. Porque no voy a hacerte daño. Jamás podría hacerlo._

 _No me odies y no me busques, porque no vas a encontrarme._

 _Sé feliz, por favor, sé feliz. Es lo único que me importa._

 _Con todo el amor del mundo_

 _Rin_

* * *

 _¿Qué tal me quedó? Jamás había hecho un fic con final triste ahora que lo pienso xd ¿O sí? Espero que les haya gustado (: ¿un review?_


End file.
